Difference In Destiny Extras
by kratos's appreintice
Summary: Since I can't type the actual story as much as I'd like due to my new found busyness, I will post things here that have to due with Difference In Destiny that I do for Creative Writing Class. Also a good source for Difference in Destiny OC history
1. Flashback:Kit's Loss 3rd Person Omnisent

**Well, since I have a Creative Writing Class now, I don't get too much time to type regularly on my stories, so I'll post all the stuff related to Difference In Destiny here. Bear in mind, this was orginally done for school, so the language is cleaned up. And a few things may be slightly exaggerated. But if nothing else, this should give background information for some of the characters. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

"Momma...Moooommmaaaa!... Time to wake up!" called a little blond haired, blue eyed girl. Her silky silver kimono swayed to and fro, making a 'swish' sound as her feet padded across the floor.

As the little girl reached her parents' bed, she pounced, landing on her mother's abdomen. The blond haired woman gasped sharply as she felt her daughter's bony knees drive into her pelvis, sending a searing pain through her legs.

She groaned, opening her eyes. '_There's no way it's already morning.' _ The woman thought, turning her head to glance out the window. Her suspisions were confirmed upon the sight of velvet darkness still shrouding the land, with the moonlight as the only illumination, though dim, as it streamed into the room.

"Kito, it's the middle of the night. Go back to bed dear." she said, using her nickname for her daughter's full name, Kitoushi. The little girl glanced around for a bit before smiling sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry Momma. I woked up, so I thought it was morning, 'cause I not sleepy." Kitoushi explained.

Her mother reached up, ruffling her hair. "Well, go back to bed and try, okay?" she said as her husband stirred beside her, slowly opening his eyes.

"Ryori, what's wrong?" he asked, before his eyes focused on his daughter. He mentally sighed. _'Why did she have to have a bad dream tonight? I just got home...'_ the man thought.

"Did you have a bad dream, Kitoushi?" he asked as he sat up and gathered his daughter in his arms and lifting her up off his wife's abdomen.

Ryori shook her head as she sat up, placing a hand above her now sore pelvis. "No, Arkansas, she--" Ryori began, before getting cut off by her energetic child.

"No Daddy, I just not sleepy." Kitoushi explained, then 'Oops'ed when she realized her mistake. "Oops, sorry Momma." Ryori smiled, glad to see her daughter remembered what she had taught her about respect, even if it was a little subdued.

"Anyway, you need to go back to bed, Masume." Arkansas said, before placing a kiss atop the blond child's head.

"Daddy, I'm not sleepy though. Oh, how about a story? Can you tell me a story?" Kitoushi asked, excitement in her voice.

Her parents looked at each other. They had come to dread their daughter asking for a story, due to her diverse genre request. Last time, she had asked for a historical nonfiction. The time before, a romance, and before that, a sci-fi. "What kind of story do you want tonight?" Ryori asked, doing her best to keep from biting her tongue.

Kitoushi tilted her head in thought, her blond hair cascading over her left shoulder. "Hmm... A scary story please!" she chirped.

Arkansas looked at her in disbelief. "Are you sure?" he asked.

The small girl nodded. Ryori closed her eyes, racking her brain for the requested content. "Err... Once upon a time..." she began, trailing.

"Silly Momma, that's how you start a fairy tale." Kitoushi giggled.

"Well, Momma's gonna break the rules, okay? Anyway, once upon a time, there was a family: a Mommy, a Daddy, and a child. The Mommy was Koume, the Daddy was Shota, and the child was Isaribi. They awoke one morning to explosions outside their house, so they went out to investigate, after telling Isaribi to stay inside. The little girl, not realizing what the explosions were, let curiosity get the best of her, and followed Koume and Shota.

Outside, there were evil soldiers attacking the village they lived in. One of the soldiers noticed the unarmed family as quickly as they had opened their door, and signalled to his platoon. They quickly had the small family surrounded. Isaribi cowered in tears behind her father as the soldiers closed in. Shota pushed his wife behind him, assuming an offensive stance.

'You think you can fight us?' One of the soldiers scoffed as three of his platoon came up from behind Shota, Koume, and Isaribi. Two of them made a dive for Koume, and one for Isaribi. The little girl screamed as she was lifted, while Koume struggled against the soldiers' grip.

'Daddy, help!' Isaribi shrieked, as Shota turned around with a horrified expression on his face. As Koume shook one of the men off, Shota threw himself at the soldier holding his daughter, only to have a jolt of electricity course through his body, rendering him unconscious as he collided with the hard, dry ground. A bolt of electricy struck Koume square in her chest, and she slumped into the arms of the soldier she had just been struggling against.

'Men, you're pathetic.' The man who had shot the bolts of lightning said as he came into view. The soldiers bowed their heads.

'I'm sorry, my lord.' The platoon leader. Later, Shota and Koume woke up in a strange place, with Isaribi in tears. After calming the little girl, Koume and Shota scanned the area for an exit. After spotting one, Shota picked Isaribi up, and they headed for the exit with Koume in pursuit. Once on the other side of the door, they heard a man yell out.

'Hey, where do you're going?' The leader of the platoon that had captured them yesterday boomed, sending a jolt of fear through the family's bodies. A few soldiers appeared from the gates, heading towards Koume and Shota, causing the couple to bump up their pace to a run. Despite having Isaribi in his arms, Shota pulled ahead of Koume as they left the premises of the facility.

Koume quickly began to fade, though, until the soldiers finally caught with her. 'Let me go!' she gasped, swinging a wearing fist at the nearest soldier. Shota turned at her yell, but as he began to out Isaribi down, she spoke out again. 'Go Shota! Get Isaribi out of here! I'll be fine, okay?' Shota tightened his grip on Isaribi as he took off.

'I'll be back, I promise!' he yelled back to Koume. Shota ran, and after a while, he stopped beside some bushes to rest. However, he and Isaribi became completely silent as they heard footsteps.

'I'm tired of these rats defying us! If you find them, then kill them!' The leader ordered. Shota wrapped himself around Isaribi, being sure that neither of them made a move. After a time, the two heard footsteps beside the bush, and Isaribi gasped in fear. The soldier looked at the bush as he drew his sword, before driving it into the bush. The father and daughter screamed out in pain.

The sword went completely through Shota's chest, coming out the front and grazing Isaribi's arm. 'Leave them for the monsters to eat.' The leader said, before signalling for the platoon to leave." Ryori looked at her daughter and husband, Kitoushi cuddled into Arkansas' side, both fast asleep. Satisfied, she laid down again, closing her eyes and drifting off.'

A ten year old Kitoushi lay on her mat, crying into her pillow. It had been five years since that night. She hated herself now for asking for that story. The bed-time story had turned into a real life tragedy. The morning after that story had been a reality version of it for Ryori, Arkansas, and Kitoushi.

Kitoushi sat up, clutching the only momento she had of her father, his wedding band. Lifting her hand, she wiped the tears off her face. The young blond haired, blue eyed child finally understood what the villager's who had found her meant when they said, 'Daddy might not wake up, little one.'

Her hands tightened into fists as a new flow of tears began to fall. "Daddy... Why?... Why did you have to stay asleep and die?"

**This is the third person omniscent version. I will also post the third person limited, first person, and dramatic versions. This was done so she could see if we understood Point of View. If you want me to add more to this section (Kitoushi's flashback), review and let me know.**


	2. Flashback:Kit's Loss 3rd Person Limited

**This the third person limited version. And since this is Difference In Destiny realated, the fanart contest is still going on, and there are prizes for the first five places. DISCLAIMER:I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

"Momma...Moooommmaaaa!... Time to wake up!" called a little blond haired, blue eyed girl. Her silky silver kimono swayed to and fro, making a 'swish' sound as her feet padded across the floor.

As the little girl reached her parents' bed, she pounced, landing on her mother's abdomen. The blond haired woman gasped sharply as she felt her daughter's bony knees drive into her pelvis, sending a searing pain through her legs.

She groaned, opening her eyes. She turned her head to glance out the window. After glancing at the veil of velvet darkness still shrouding the land, with the moonlight as the only illumination, though dim, as it streamed into the room, she looked back at her daughter.

"Kito, it's the middle of the night. Go back to bed dear." she said, using her nickname for her daughter's full name, Kitoushi. The little girl glanced around for a bit before smiling sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry Momma. I woked up, so I thought it was morning, 'cause I not sleepy." Kitoushi explained.

Her mother reached up, ruffling her hair. "Well, go back to bed and try, okay?" she said as her husband stirred beside her, slowly opening his eyes.

"Ryori, what's wrong?" he asked, before his eyes focused on his daughter. "Did you have a bad dream, Kitoushi?" he asked as he sat up and gathered his daughter in his arms and lifting her up off his wife's abdomen.

Ryori shook her head as she sat up, placing a hand above her now sore pelvis. "No, Arkansas, she--" Ryori began, before getting cut off by her energetic child.

"No Daddy, I just not sleepy." Kitoushi explained, then 'Oops'ed when she realized her mistake. "Oops, sorry Momma." Ryori smiled.

"Anyway, you need to go back to bed, Masume." Arkansas said, before placing a kiss atop the blond child's head.

"Daddy, I'm not sleepy though. Oh, how about a story? Can you tell me a story?" Kitoushi asked, excitement in her voice.

Her parents looked at each other. Kitoushi had very diverse genre request. Last time, she had asked for a historical nonfiction. The time before, a romance, and before that, a sci-fi. "What kind of story do you want tonight?" Ryori asked.

Kitoushi tilted her head in thought, her blond hair cascading over her left shoulder. "Hmm... A tragedy please!" she chirped.

Arkansas looked at her, eyes widened a little bit. "Are you sure?" he asked.

The small girl nodded. Ryori closed her eyes, racking her brain for the requested content. "Err... Once upon a time..." she began, trailing.

"Silly Momma, that's how you start a fairy tale." Kitoushi giggled.

"Well, Momma's gonna break the rules, okay? Anyway, once upon a time, there was a family: a Mommy, a Daddy, and a child. The Mommy was Koume, the Daddy was Shota, and the child was Isaribi. They awoke one morning to explosions outside their house, so they went out to investigate, after telling Isaribi to stay inside. The little girl, not realizing what the explosions were, let curiosity get the best of her, and followed Koume and Shota.

Outside, there were evil soldiers attacking the village they lived in. One of the soldiers noticed the unarmed family as quickly as they had opened their door, and signalled to his platoon. They quickly had the small family surrounded. Isaribi cowered in tears behind her father as the soldiers closed in. Shota pushed his wife behind him, assuming an offensive stance.

'You think you can fight us?' One of the soldiers scoffed as three of his platoon came up from behind Shota, Koume, and Isaribi. Two of them made a dive for Koume, and one for Isaribi. The little girl screamed as she was lifted, while Koume struggled against the soldiers' grip.

'Daddy, help!' Isaribi shrieked, as Shota turned around with a horrified expression on his face. As Koume shook one of the men off, Shota threw himself at the soldier holding his daughter, only to have a jolt of electricity course through his body, rendering him unconscious as he collided with the hard, dry ground. A bolt of electricy struck Koume square in her chest, and she slumped into the arms of the soldier she had just been struggling against.

'Men, you're pathetic.' The man who had shot the bolts of lightning said as he came into view. The soldiers bowed their heads.

'I'm sorry, my lord.' The platoon leader. Later, Shota and Koume woke up in a strange place, with Isaribi in tears. After calming the little girl, Koume and Shota scanned the area for an exit. After spotting one, Shota picked Isaribi up, and they headed for the exit with Koume in pursuit. Once on the other side of the door, they heard a man yell out.

'Hey, where do you're going?' The leader of the platoon that had captured them yesterday boomed, sending a jolt of fear through the family's bodies. A few soldiers appeared from the gates, heading towards Koume and Shota, causing the couple to bump up their pace to a run. Despite having Isaribi in his arms, Shota pulled ahead of Koume as they left the premises of the facility.

Koume quickly began to fade, though, until the soldiers finally caught with her. 'Let me go!' she gasped, swinging a wearing fist at the nearest soldier. Shota turned at her yell, but as he began to out Isaribi down, she spoke out again. 'Go Shota! Get Isaribi out of here! I'll be fine, okay?' Shota tightened his grip on Isaribi as he took off.

'I'll be back, I promise!' he yelled back to Koume. Shota ran, and after a while, he stopped beside some bushes to rest. However, he and Isaribi became completely silent as they heard footsteps.

'I'm tired of these rats defying us! If you find them, then kill them!' The leader ordered. Shota wrapped himself around Isaribi, being sure that neither of them made a move. After a time, the two heard footsteps beside the bush, and Isaribi gasped in fear. The soldier looked at the bush as he drew his sword, before driving it into the bush. The father and daughter screamed out in pain.

The sword went completely through Shota's chest, coming out the front and grazing Isaribi's arm. 'Leave them for the monsters to eat.' The leader said, before signalling for the platoon to leave." Ryori looked at her daughter and husband, Kitoushi cuddled into Arkansas' side, both fast asleep. At this sight, she laid down again, closing her eyes and drifting off.'

A ten year old Kitoushi lay on her mat, crying into her pillow. It had been five years since that night. She hated herself now for asking for that story. The bed-time story had turned into a real life tragedy. The morning after that story had been a reality version of it for Ryori, Arkansas, and Kitoushi.

Kitoushi sat up, clutching the only momento she had of her father, his wedding band. Lifting her hand, she wiped the tears off her face. The young blond haired, blue eyed child finally understood what the villager's who had found her meant when they said, 'Daddy might not wake up, little one.'

Her hands tightened into fists as a new flow of tears began to fall. "Daddy... Why?... Why did you have to stay asleep and die?"

**If you want me to type a non-sugar-coated version, with more detail, let me know. Please review.**


	3. Flashback:Kit's Loss 1st Person

**Gah, my computer crashed, and I was so busy with school. Sorry it took so long to get , this is the first person version, from Kitoushi'd P.O.V. And since this is Difference In Destiny realated, the fanart contest is still going on, and there are prizes for the first five places. DISCLAIMER:I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

'"Momma...Mooommmaaa! Time to wake up!" I yelled as I ran through the house. My slick night clothes made a 'swish' sound as they moved, and my feet made noise too. I kept running until I got to Momma and Daddy's room; then I jumped up on their bed, landing on Momma's belly.

Momma made some wierd noises before her skin moved, and I could see the blue, black and white part of her eyes. She turned her head toward the wall with parts missing, but that wouldn't let the water in. "Kito, it's the middle of the night. Go back to bed, dear." Momma said.

Momma must not feel good; 'cause I sleep during the night, and I wasn't sleepy. I looked out of the hole too, and after a minute I saw the light was from the night time sun. I smiled a little bit before I looked back at Momma. "Oops, sorry momma. I woke up, so I thought it was morning, 'cause I not sleepy."

Momma reached up, messing up my hair and said, "Well, go back to bed and try, okay?".

"What's wrong Ryori?" Daddy asked in his tired voice. "Did you have a bad dream Kitoushi?" he asked as he as he sat up, hugged me and lifted me off Momma and into his lap.

"No Arkansas, she--"

"No Daddy, I just not sleepy" I explained before I knew that I interupted Momma. "Oops, sorry Momma" I said looking at her. She smiled at me.

"Anyway, you need to go back to bed, Masume." Daddy said before kissing my head.

"Daddy, I'm not sleepy though." I said again. "Oh, how about a story? Can you tell me a story?" I waited as Momma and Daddy were quiet.

"What kind of story do you want tonight?" Momma finally asked. I moved my head to the side as I thought, and my hair fell over my shoulder. I'd already heard a real life fairy tale, a love story, and something that already happened.

"Hmm...a sad story please!" I said, once I chose.

"Are you sure?" Daddy asked. I nodded, then waited for the story to start.

"Err... Once upon a time..." Momma said.

"Silly Momma, that's how you start a fairy tale." I said and giggled. Momma could be so silly sometimes.

"Well, Momma's gonna break the rules, okay? Anyway, once upon a time, there was a family: a Mommy, a Daddy, and a child. The Mommy was Koume, the Daddy was Shota, and the child was Isaribi. They awoke one morning to explosions outside their house, so they went out to investigate, after telling Isaribi to stay inside. The little girl, not realizing what the explosions were, let curiosity get the best of her, and followed Koume and Shota.

Outside, there were evil soldiers attacking the village they lived in. One of the soldiers noticed the unarmed family as quickly as they had opened their door, and signalled to his platoon. They quickly had the small family surrounded. Isaribi cowered in tears behind her father as the soldiers closed in. Shota pushed his wife behind him, assuming an offensive stance.

'You think you can fight us?' One of the soldiers scoffed as three of his platoon came up from behind Shota, Koume, and Isaribi. Two of them made a dive for Koume, and one for Isaribi. The little girl screamed as she was lifted, while Koume struggled against the soldiers' grip.

'Daddy, help!' Isaribi shrieked, as Shota turned around with a horrified expression on his face. As Koume shook one of the men off, Shota threw himself at the soldier holding his daughter, only to have a jolt of electricity course through his body, rendering him unconscious as he collided with the hard, dry ground. A bolt of electricy struck Koume square in her chest, and she slumped into the arms of the soldier she had just been struggling against.

'Men, you're pathetic.' The man who had shot the bolts of lightning said as he came into view. The soldiers bowed their heads.

'I'm sorry, my lord.' The platoon leader. Later, Shota and Koume woke up in a strange place, with Isaribi in tears. After calming the little girl, Koume and Shota scanned the area for an exit. After spotting one, Shota picked Isaribi up, and they headed for the exit with Koume in pursuit. Once on the other side of the door, they heard a man yell out.

'Hey, where do you're going?' The leader of the platoon that had captured them yesterday boomed, sending a jolt of fear through the family's bodies. A few soldiers appeared from the gates, heading towards Koume and Shota, causing the couple to bump up their pace to a run. Despite having Isaribi in his arms, Shota pulled ahead of Koume as they left the premises of the facility." Daddy laid down and I got off his leg, laying on his side as I closed my eyes and yawned.

"Koume quickly began to fade, though, until the soldiers finally caught with her. 'Let me go!' she gasped, swinging a wearing fist at the nearest soldier. Shota turned at her yell, but as he began to out Isaribi down, she spoke out again. 'Go Shota! Get Isaribi out of here! I'll be fine, okay?' Shota tightened his grip on Isaribi as he took off.

'I'll be back, I promise!' he yelled back to Koume. Shota ran, and after a while, he stopped beside some bushes to rest. However, he and Isaribi became completely silent as they heard footsteps.

'I'm tired of these rats defying us! If you find them, then kill them!' The leader ordered. Shota wrapped himself around Isaribi, being sure that neither of them made a move. After a time, the two heard footsteps beside the bush, and Isaribi gasped in fear. The soldier looked at the bush as he drew his sword, before driving it into the bush. The father and daughter screamed out in pain.

The sword went completely through Shota's chest, coming out the front and grazing Isaribi's arm. 'Leave them for the monsters to eat.' The leader said, before signalling for the platoon to leave." I didn't hear no more, 'cause I went to sleep.'

I was laying on my mat, crying into my pillow. I remembered that night, five years ago, today. I hated myself so much for asking for that story. The bed time story had turned real for Momma, Daddy and me.

I sat up, clutching the only thing I had left of Daddy: his ring. I raised one hand to my face so I could wipe off the tears. Today, I finally understoood what the people who had rescued me meant when they told me 'Daddy might not wake up, little one.' I hadn't wanted to leave him, 'cause I thought he was just sleeping...

My hands tightened into fists as I started crying again. "Daddy... Why?... Why did you have to stay asleep and die?"

**If you want me to type a non-sugar coated version of this with more detail, let me know. Please reveiw.**


	4. Flashback:Kit's Loss Dramatic

**Lastly, this the dramatic version. And since this is Difference In Destiny realated, the fanart contest is still going on, and there are prizes for the first five places. DISCLAIMER:I do not own Tales of Symphonia**

"Momma...Moooommmaaaa!... Time to wake up!" called a little blond haired, blue eyed girl. Her silky silver kimono swayed to and fro, making a 'swish' sound as her feet padded across the floor.

As the little girl reached her parents' bed, she pounced, landing on her mother's abdomen. The blond haired woman gasped sharply as she felt her daughter's bony knees drive into her pelvis.

She groaned, opening her eyes. She turned her head to glance out the window. Outside, a veil of velvet darkness still shrouding the land, with the moonlight as the only illumination, though dim, as it streamed into the room.

"Kito, it's the middle of the night. Go back to bed dear." she said. The little girl glanced around for a bit before smiling sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry Momma. I woked up, so I thought it was morning, 'cause I not sleepy." Kitoushi explained.

Her mother reached up, ruffling her hair. "Well, go back to bed and try, okay?" she said as her husband stirred beside her, slowly opening his eyes.

"Ryori, what's wrong?" he asked, before his eyes focused on his daughter. "Did you have a bad dream, Kitoushi?" he asked as he sat up and gathered his daughter in his arms and lifting her up off his wife's abdomen.

Ryori shook her head as she sat up, placing a hand above her pelvis. "No, Arkansas, she--" Ryori began, before getting cut off by her energetic child.

"No Daddy, I just not sleepy." Kitoushi explained, then 'Oops'ed . "Oops, sorry Momma." Ryori smiled.

"Anyway, you need to go back to bed, Masume." Arkansas said, before placing a kiss atop the blond child's head.

"Daddy, I'm not sleepy though. Oh, how about a story? Can you tell me a story?" Kitoushi asked, excitement in her voice.

Her parents looked at each other. "What kind of story do you want tonight?" Ryori asked.

Kitoushi tilted her head in thought, her blond hair cascading over her left shoulder. "Hmm... A scary story please!" she chirped.

Arkansas looked at her, his eyes wide. "Are you sure?" he asked.

The small girl nodded. Ryori closed her eyes. "Err... Once upon a time..." she began, trailing.

"Silly Momma, that's how you start a fairy tale." Kitoushi giggled.

"Well, Momma's gonna break the rules, okay? Anyway, once upon a time, there was a family: a Mommy, a Daddy, and a child. The Mommy was Koume, the Daddy was Shota, and the child was Isaribi. They awoke one morning to explosions outside their house, so they went out to investigate, after telling Isaribi to stay inside. The little girl, not realizing what the explosions were, let curiosity get the best of her, and followed Koume and Shota.

Outside, there were evil soldiers attacking the village they lived in. One of the soldiers noticed the unarmed family as quickly as they had opened their door, and signalled to his platoon. They quickly had the small family surrounded. Isaribi cowered in tears behind her father as the soldiers closed in. Shota pushed his wife behind him, assuming an offensive stance.

'You think you can fight us?' One of the soldiers scoffed as three of his platoon came up from behind Shota, Koume, and Isaribi. Two of them made a dive for Koume, and one for Isaribi. The little girl screamed as she was lifted, while Koume struggled against the soldiers' grip.

'Daddy, help!' Isaribi shrieked, as Shota turned around with a horrified expression on his face. As Koume shook one of the men off, Shota threw himself at the soldier holding his daughter, only to have a jolt of electricity course through his body, rendering him unconscious as he collided with the hard, dry ground. A bolt of electricy struck Koume square in her chest, and she slumped into the arms of the soldier she had just been struggling against.

'Men, you're pathetic.' The man who had shot the bolts of lightning said as he came into view. The soldiers bowed their heads.

'I'm sorry, my lord.' The platoon leader. Later, Shota and Koume woke up in a strange place, with Isaribi in tears. After calming the little girl, Koume and Shota scanned the area for an exit. After spotting one, Shota picked Isaribi up, and they headed for the exit with Koume in pursuit. Once on the other side of the door, they heard a man yell out.

'Hey, where do you're going?' The leader of the platoon that had captured them yesterday boomed, sending a jolt of fear through the family's bodies. A few soldiers appeared from the gates, heading towards Koume and Shota, causing the couple to bump up their pace to a run. Despite having Isaribi in his arms, Shota pulled ahead of Koume as they left the premises of the facility.

Koume quickly began to fade, though, until the soldiers finally caught with her. 'Let me go!' she gasped, swinging a wearing fist at the nearest soldier. Shota turned at her yell, but as he began to out Isaribi down, she spoke out again. 'Go Shota! Get Isaribi out of here! I'll be fine, okay?' Shota tightened his grip on Isaribi as he took off.

'I'll be back, I promise!' he yelled back to Koume. Shota ran, and after a while, he stopped beside some bushes to rest. However, he and Isaribi became completely silent as they heard footsteps.

'I'm tired of these rats defying us! If you find them, then kill them!' The leader ordered. Shota wrapped himself around Isaribi, being sure that neither of them made a move. After a time, the two heard footsteps beside the bush, and Isaribi gasped in fear. The soldier looked at the bush as he drew his sword, before driving it into the bush. The father and daughter screamed out in pain.

The sword went completely through Shota's chest, coming out the front and grazing Isaribi's arm. 'Leave them for the monsters to eat.' The leader said, before signalling for the platoon to leave." Ryori looked at her daughter and husband, Kitoushi cuddled into Arkansas' side, both fast asleep. She laid down again, closing her eyes and drifting off.'

A ten year old Kitoushi lay on her mat, crying into her pillow. She hated herself now for asking for that story. Kitoushi sat up, clutching the only momento she had of her father, his wedding band. Lifting her hand, she wiped the tears off her face. Her hands tightened into fists as a new flow of tears began to fall. "Daddy... Why?... Why did you have to stay asleep and die?"

**Please reveiw.**


	5. A 'Little Criminal' Mischeif

**This was written for my Creative writing class. The prompt was to write a robbery scene. This would take place somewhere between chapter six and seven of Difference in Destiny. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, sis, wake up." The brunette boy whispered, shaking his two year old sister awake from her nap. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked up at her seven year old brother.

"What Woyd? I trying to sweep." The young girl said groggily, much louder than Lloyd's whisper.

"Not so loud Selean." Lloyd hissed. He was afraid of waking up Selean's three year old friend. The auburn haired toddler had brought the black haired boy with her to the area beneath her bed so they could take a nap. "I need you to do something for me."

A short little arm appeared over Selean. "Llowd, Sewean is _my_ best friend, remember? Not yours. Mine." The three year old said. He had just recently entered the 'Mine!' stage. Lloyd gave the boy a hard look.

"Well, she's my sister." Lloyd replied.

"She was my bestest friend first."

"She's been my sister for two years. She's been your friend for three weeks."

"Three is bigger than two." Anjin said smugly before yawning. Lloyd sighed. He didn't feel like explaining the concept of time to the toddler.

"Fine. Then why don't _both_ of you do this? Wait, Selean, you aren't sleeping, are you?" Lloyd asked. Selean grumbled, rolling over so that she faced Anijn.

"Yes." The auburn haired toddler said in response.

"Well wake up." Selean didn't dignify her brother with a response. "FIne. Anjin, you want a mission by yourself?" Lloyd was nearly headbutted as Selean shot out from under the bed.

"A misson? You mean wike what you and Seena do?" Selean asked excitedly. Despite the fact that she had been awake for less than three minutes, her red tinted brown eyes were sparkling like an anime character's. Lloyd was quite to improvise. It seemed like it was only times like these that his brain kicked into gear.

"Um, yeah. It's kinda like what me and Sheena do." Anjin had crawled out from under the bed to stand beside Selean. The toddlers glanced at each other for a brief second before looking back at Lloyd.

"Let's do it." Selean said. Lloyd grinned.

"Okay, it'll just be the two of you."

"Why?" Anjin asked.

Lloyd mentally fumbled. "Um... because... of the barrier." The younger kids blankly stared at the brunette boy. "It means I can't get into the room. It's magic." Both toddlers 'Oh'd.

"So where the bawwier?" Selean asked.

"In Kitoushi's room."

Selean looked at Anjin. "He means Kip." Anjin nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, a bad guy stole one of my daggers and put it Kitoushi's room. The barrier won't effect you two. But the dagger is the really shiny one with the red handle. Think you can get it?" Lloyd asked.

"Only if we get to pway wif it." Anjin said, not missing a beat. Lloyd sighed.

"Fine, just pl--"

"Lloyd! You best not be in my room!" A female's voice, belonging to Kitoushi, yelled, cutting Lloyd off.

"I'm not!" He yelled in response, before lowering his voice to a whisper. "I'm uh... gonna go tell Kitoushi about this. Get to it, you two." With that, Lloyd ran out of the room.

"Follow me." Selean told Anjin before she hurried out of the room, her bare feet padding against the dirt floor of the room. Anjin did as he was told, and within seconds, they were with inside the blonde's room. Even with their short attention spans and poor observation skills, it only took them a few seconds to spot their target on a wooden crate beside Kitoushi's cot-like bed.

"There it is." Anjin said, grinning widely. Selean nodded as she took a few steps forward.

"This is esciting." She commented as her breathing picked up. Slowly, she reached for the dagger, a few giggles escaping her, which where followed by a cry of pain. Selean jerked her hand back to her chest as tears gathered in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Anjin asked, trying to see her cradled hand.

"It's mean to me. You try." Selean whimpered.

"Okay." Anjin responded, and he did. Only to do the same exact thing Selean was doing. He glared daggers at the dagger. "Get the red part. Maybe it's nicer than the shiny part."

"O-otay." Selean answered, nodding. She reached up, grabbing the red handle of the dagger. Like Anjin had said, it was 'nicer' than the 'shiny' part. With the dagger firmly in her uncut hand, Selean turned to Anjin. "Let's go give this to Woyd and go back to sleep."

The toddlers walked out of the room, going towards the main room of the hut, where Lloyd and Kitoushi were all but yelling at each other. "You're not getting it back Lloyd. Not until you learn how to handle it without trying to amputate people." Kitoushi said.

"How was I supposed to know that if I accidentally dropped it with Sheena standing near me it would go through her foot?" Lloyd retaliated. Kitoushi gave him an 'Exactly how stupid are you?' look.

"Tell you what, show me you possess some common sense, and I'll give it back to you, okay?"

"Yea--"

"Here Woyd, take it. We dun want to pway with it anymore." Selean said, interupting Lloyd as she tossed the dagger on the ground at his feet before she and Anjin returned to the kids' shared room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Feedback is very much appreciated. Also, if any Difference In Destiny Readers are here, I know it's been forever since I updated, but I'm nearly done with the update, I swear.**


End file.
